Y llegaste tu
by Katiia MalfoyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco del parque, con los auriculares de su Ipod en los oídos, escuchando una música que jamás imagino escuchar, pero era algo así como el soundtrack de su propia vida, claro, desde el momento en que la conoció, Y llegaste tu.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia que se me ocurrio de la nada . primero pense que seria un honesto , pero creo que quiero hacerla mas larga , espero sus reviews :)**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

Y LLEGASTE TÚ.

_Porqué si siempre me pareciste rara, hoy no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Porqué si nunca me detuve a mirarte, hoy no puedo dejar de verte. Porqué si antes no me importaba que no hables, hoy me es imposible no oír tu voz. Porqué si nunca pensé amar, hoy te amo más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa. Pero el porqué no importa, solo importa que estas a mi lado y que me amas igual de lo que yo te amo. _

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco del parque, con los auriculares de su Ipod en los oídos, escuchando una música que jamás imagino escuchar, pero era algo así como el soundtrack de su propia vida, claro, desde el momento en que la conoció, _Y llegaste tu_. Estaba esperando a su ángel salvador, todavía no se hacía a la idea de la buena suerte que tenia, se seguía preguntando que había hecho de bueno en su vida pasada para que la vida le diera un ángel como ella. Claro está que tampoco su vida antes de Hinata era la mejor, ni siquiera quería recordarlo, si no hubiese sido por ella, en cualquier momento habría sucumbido ante tanta oscuridad. El pelinegro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, cuando se quedo dormido.

…

_Otra vez se había escapado de clases, ya era una costumbre, siempre que sus locas fans se ponían pesadas y no lo dejaban en paz, casi siempre, cabe destacar, se iba a la azotea sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una tarea muy difícil por cierto. No podía creer lo persistentes que podían llegar a ser esas locas, ¿es que no se daban cuenta que no las soportaba? Mientras el pelinegro se encontraba cavilando en sus pensamientos, no escucho la puerta abrirse._

– _E-etto, Uchiha-san, – Sasuke se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a quien le había hablado, era la Hyuuga, por lo que podía ver, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, vaya que si, estaba más roja que un tomate y se encontraba jugando con sus dedos en forma dubitativa – Ka-Kakashi-sensei me pidió que lo bus-busque._

– _Hmp, – no estaba de bastante humor como para aguantar a otra niña loca y peor, una niña que tartamudee. – Dile que no voy a entrar a clases. – No quería entrar a clases y si no quería simplemente no entraría, total no tenia nadie quien le reclame por no presentarse a clases o por sus notas, el no dependía de nadie más que de el mismo._

– _De-demo, Kakashi-sensei me di-dijo para qu-que le informara qu-que si n-no entraba a clases per-perdería la materia – esto último lo dijo en un susurro y bajando la cabeza._

_El ya lo había pensado, Kakashi ya no le perdonaría que no entrase a clases, maldición, esta vez tendría que entrar, aunque sea a regañadientes. De pronto una duda surgió en el pelinegro, ¿como lo había encontrado la Hyuuga? esperaba que sea solo ella quien supiera que estaba allí o debería comenzar a buscar otro "escondite"._

– _¿Como me encontraste Hyuuga? – la pelinegra se sobresaltó por el tono autoritario con el que le hablo el Uchiha, no comprendía a que se refería – Me estabas siguiendo – no fue una pregunta , más bien fue una afirmación – ¿Por eso supiste donde estaba? – ahora si lo entendía, él pensaba que lo estaba siguiendo._

– _I-ie, es so-solo que ima-imaginé que estaría a-aquí – Sasuke se preguntaba si debía creer en sus palabras – Co-como le gusta es-estar s-so-solo, pensé q-que esta-estaría aquí. – Hinata estaba sumamente sonrojada, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a echar humo por la oreja. – E-es por-porque a mi tam-tambíen me gus-gusta venir aquí cuando me sie-siento mal y necesito es-estar sola. – luego de decir esto ella bajo la cabeza, intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta que esa niña no tenía la culpa de que su raro profesor lo mande a por él, además no actuaba como esas locas que se decían fans suyas. Y el ya sabía, como el colegio entero, que la peliazulada estaba completamente enamorada del dobe. Y si no decía nada sobre su escondite, no tendría por qué preocuparse por esa niña._

– _Hmp, lo que digas – el peligro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por abrirla se giro, viendo que la ojiblanca seguía en la misma posición de cuando le estaba hablando. – ¿Que no piensas venir? O quieres que Kakashi-sensei también mande a alguien a buscarte._

– _Ha-hai. – eso fue lo único que dijo la chica cuando se dio la vuelta siguiendo al pelinegro._

…

Esa fue la primera vez que se hablaron, si bien estaban en el mismo curso, nunca le dio tanta importancia a la chica como para detenerse a hablarle. Aunque no era la culpa de ella, el era así, nunca nadie le había interesado como para dignarse a hablarle.

Después de ese día el destino se encargo de que esa no fuese la única vez que se hablasen, al día siguiente la profesora de literatura, Kurenai, tubo la grandiosa idea de hacer un proyecto dual. Y como fue de esperarse, Sasuke y Hinata, fueron designados juntos.

**Así fue como ellos empezaron a hablar**, de ahí a algún momento fueron tomando más confianza, ahora la azotea ya no era solo de Sasuke, si no que a veces Hinata lo acompañaba, claro, para hablar del proyecto. Aunque en cierto punto ya no solo hablaban de eso, sin darse cuenta, fueron abriéndose cada vez más. Hasta que con la única persona que se mostraban realmente como eran, era con el otro.

Sasuke no entendía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, todo en ella le llamaba la atención, la forma en cómo se sonrojaba, su molesto tartamudeo, que ahora casi era inexistente, sus ademanes, su sonrisa, sus ojos como la luna, todo en ella era perfecto. Pero su orgullo seguía ahí, nunca admitiría eso, no podía luchar contra el mismo.

Pero había algo, más bien alguien que molestaba a Sasuke, y era su hiperactivo amigo, no podía creer que Hinata no se diera cuenta que lo que sentía por el dobe no era más que admiración, y el llego a esa conclusión, después de la charla que había tenido con la ojiperla en la azotea. ¿Entonces porque ella seguía creyendo que eso era amor?

…

_Como habría imaginado, Hinata ya estaba en la azotea con el almuerzo preparado, aunque el proyecto de literatura haya finalizado, ellos seguían reuniéndose allí, no sabían porque ni que los ataba a seguir yendo siempre a las "reuniones". Simplemente se convirtió en una costumbre, no podían negar que estar juntos era relajante, hablar con el otro era su forma de liberarse, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaban en silencio y cuando hablaban lo hacían de trivialidades, había momentos en que se dejaban llevar y hablaban sobre sus vidas, contándose todas sus dudas y momentos difíciles que habían pasado. Sus charlas podían ser todo, menos superficiales._

_Esa mañana el pelinegro había visto como la ojiperla se acercaba a hablar con el dobe, aunque Sasuke ya se hacía a la idea de lo que la Hyuuga le habría dicho al muchacho, la duda le picaba, y fue por eso que decidió preguntarle a la chica._

– _Vi que hablaste con el dobe esta mañana, ¿fue sobre lo que me imagino? – él sabía perfectamente que Hinata lo entendería, y así fue, porque al darse cuenta de lo que el pelinegro le preguntaba, ella paso de estar sonrojada a un rojo intenso._

– _Pues y-yo est-este, n-no sé a q-que t-te refie-refieres Sas-sasuke – aunque intentó no tartamudear, fue claro que no lo logro y si es posible, su cara se torno mas roja. _

– _Acaso ¿no confías en mí? – el sabia a que juego jugar para que ella le dijese lo que él quería escuchar, en ese tiempo juntos, había aprendido el comportamiento de la peliazulada, y sabia como manejarla, ella era como un libro abierto para él, le era muy fácil leer sus emociones._

– _I-ie, s-si confío e-en ti Sasuke, e-es so-solo que n-no es l-lo que pien-piensas. – Sasuke se quedo dudando por un momento, ¿entonces no se había atrevido a hablarle? – Y-yo no podría decirle a Naruto-kun l-lo que siento, eso arruinaría nuestra amis-amistad. Para mí el es mi camino a seguir, es como querría ser, toda esa dedicación, ojala pudiera tener solo un poco de ese valor._

_Entonces un pensamiento surgió en la mente de Sasuke, y ¿si Naruto era solamente eso que dijo Hinata? Un camino a seguir, y ella solo confundiera admiración con amor. Y estaba seguro que era solo eso, ahora, ¿cómo haría para que su rara "amiga" entendiera eso?_

– _Hinata, – al escuchar su nombre de la boca del pelinegro, ella levanto la cabeza fijando su vista en el, dándole así a entender que le estaba escuchando – ¿estás segura que lo que sientes por el dobe es amor? – vale, no fue una muy buena manera de preguntar eso, pero ella lo entendería, el no tenia tacto, así que no habría ningún problema._

– _N-na-nani? Que quieres decir Sasuke! – bravo, había hecho que la Hyuuga se ponga en ese plan, que por cierto muy pocas veces sacaba a luz, Sasuke estaba pensando que solamente con el ella se ponía así, que habría hecho él para que la ojiperla sea tan amable con todos y solamente con él pudiera ser tan ¿fiera? No encontraba una palabra para describirla cuando se ponía en ese plan. – Porque yo puedo saber exactamente lo que siento, o me vas a decir ¿que tu sabes mas sobre amor que yo?_

–_Hmp.. Vamos, ni siquiera tú te lo crees, sabes bien que lo único que sientes por el dobe es admiración, pero no quieres darte cuenta – había sido un golpe bajo lo que dijo la peliazulada y Sasuke no se dejaría dominar, no le importaba lo que dijera la chica, él sabía que no podía equivocarse, después de todo era un Uchiha._

– _I-ie, es-estas equivocado – la ojiperla había bajado la mirada, ocultando así su rostro con el flequillo, ¿y si era cierto lo que le decía el Uchiha? No podía evitar pensar en eso. Estaba confundida y la presencia del pelinegro la confundía aun más._

– _Yo me largo. – dicho esto, el portador de los ojos ónix se levanto y se marcho, sin recibir ninguna palabra de la chica que dejaba atrás._

_Hinata se quedo pensando, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto? No paraba de hacerse esa clase de preguntas, entonces se dio cuenta de lo ciega que había estado. Era verdad, todo lo que el pelinegro le había dicho era verdad, aunque en una cosa se había equivocado. Ella si había amado al rubio, pero ahora solo era admiración, tal como lo había dicho su amigo. Entonces pensó que había sido una tonta al discutir con el muchacho. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, podía asegurar que se había enojado. _

…

En el resto del día, así como al día siguiente, Sasuke no había dirigido una sola palabra a la Hyuuga, y ella sabía muy bien porque. Quería arreglarlo, pero no sabía cómo, le daba miedo que el pelinegro ya no quisiera hablar con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta, el chico se volvió muy importante para ella, no se había dado cuenta de eso antes, pero ahora que no estaban juntos, notaba la necesidad de hablar con él, de estar juntos en la azotea, recordaba las tardes en que Sasuke se recostaba por ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella leía algún libro.

Llego a la decisión que hablaría con él en el almuerzo, cuando le lleve la comida a la azotea, solamente esperaba que el asista a sus "reuniones".

…

_Sasuke se había decidido por ir a la azotea, después de meditarlo, había llegado a la conclusión que Hinata no tenía la culpa de que él se halla enojado, simplemente ella defendía su punto de vista, aunque estuviese equivocada, según él._

_Al abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea, no creyó lo que veía, Hinata había preparado todo para su almuerzo, seguramente lo había estado esperando, y como él estaba enojado, se fue más tarde que de costumbre, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que ella lo había estado esperando._

_Entonces la vio, estaba de espaldas a él, sentada mirando hacia la baranda, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza sobre ellas, el pelinegro no podía evitar sentirse un idiota al verla así. Intento moverse o decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, él sabía que era el culpable de que ella estuviese así. Entonces lo decidió, dejaría su orgullo de lado y le pediría perdón, aunque le cueste, claro está._

– _Hinata, necesito hablar contigo – Sasuke se dio un golpe mental, estaba siendo muy frio, pero no sabía ser de otra forma, aunque estos últimos tiempos solamente con ella se mostraba de otra forma, de una forma "menos fría"._

– _Sa-sasuke-kun? – Hinata se había quedado helada, no se imaginaba que el aparecería y la vería así. No es que estaba llorando ni nada, pero la ojiperla no se sentía muy de ánimos que digamos._

– _Puedo hablarte ¿o no? – al pelinegro le estaba costando mucho actuar "bien", es que nunca había estado en una situación parecida, no sabía cómo comportarse._

– _Cla-claro. – la Hyuuga se levanto, quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro._

_Sasuke quedo absorto, Hinata lucia tan, tan frágil. Con la cabeza erguida, pero sin mirarle a los ojos, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, las mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello azulado parecía seda al compás del viento, su piel tersa, brillaba al contacto del sol, pero aun así no le quitaba lo pálida. Sasuke estaba tan metido en su pensamientos que no noto cuando la campana que daba fin al almuerzo sonó, ni cuando Hinata le hablo._

– _Sasuke! – era como la cuarta vez que la peliazulada llamaba a su amigo y el no reaccionaba, tuvo que acercarse y agarrarle del brazo para que vuelva a la tierra– Sasuke que no me escuchas?_

– _Hmp, si te escuche – el portador de los ojos ónix no podía creer que se hubiera sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos. _

– _Pues no parecía – mientras Sasuke estaba perdido en algún lugar que la chica no podía imaginarse, decidió actuar como siempre, pues parecía que a eso venia Sasuke, a arreglar las cosas, y ella estaba ya satisfecha con eso, no obligaría al pelinegro a decir esas palabras que tanto le costaba. – Ven, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde– tomándolo del brazo lo estiro un poco, para que el la siguiera– Por cierto, ¿ibas a decirme algo? – aunque la ojiperla no dejaría pasar un momento como ese, aprovecharía para cobrarle algunas a su frio amigo._

– _Hmp, ¿a si? – Sasuke fingió amnesia, ya que las cosas se habían arreglado con la Hyuuga, ya no tendría que disculparse– La verdad no me acuerdo. Una pena._

– _Ja ja – la chica rio sarcásticamente – Ahora se te da por hacerte del chistoso._

…

Ninguno de los dos se percataron, pero desde ese día, un nuevo sentimiento crecía entre ellos. Cada uno se mostraba como era con el otro, pero esta vez, completamente, no había nada que no se dijeran, para Hinata el pelinegro era como su diario íntimo y para Sasuke, la ojiperla era la única persona a la que podía contar todo, con la única que podía ser solo Sasuke y no un Uchiha.

Llego el momento en que no quedo de otra que aceptar que estaban enamorados, si hasta el colegio entero hablaba de eso. Pero no podían decírselo, había algo que se los impedía. Y eso era la timidez de la Hyuuga y el orgullo del Uchiha. Pero ese día en la fiesta, en el cumpleaños de Ino, la mejor amiga de Hinata, las cosas darían un giro de 180 grados.

…

Espero les haya gustado , nose que tan bien me quedo , queda a criterio suyo , nos vemos (:

FELICES FIESTAS GENTEEE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

Hola ! aquí vengo con el cap 2, espero les guste (:

.

.

.

_Debía admitirlo, ver a Sasuke Uchiha en una fiesta, sería raro para cualquiera, pero él era el más afectado, si no fuera por Hinata, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, pero se lo debía, después de reaccionar como un tonto la otra vez, sería una buena manera de disculparse. _

_Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y no salía de su apartamento, y había prometido a la Hyuuga estar allí para esa hora, no era un buen comienzo, pero ya se le ocurriría una excusa en el camino, total, él era Sasuke y Hinata lo conocía mejor que nadie , además, no entendía por qué tenía que ir a la fiesta de una rubia loca, a la cual, ni siquiera dirigía mas de dos palabras al día, aunque pensándolo mejor, con todas era así, la única con la que podía llevar una verdadera conversación era con la Hyuuga, a la que él denominaba "mejor amiga", por más que no se sentía conforme con solo eso, pero como todo Uchiha, prefirió no pensar en aquello, simplemente no darle importancia._

_Eran las 11, cuando Sasuke había bajado del auto, y se dirigía al interior de la casa, por suerte para él, no había tanta gente y no sería tan molestoso estar ahí como lo había supuesto._

_- Oe teme, ¡te has tardado! – salto el Uzumaki al ver entrar a Sasuke – ¡te dijimos que debías estar aquí para las 10! _

_- ¡Cállate Naruto! De seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer, ¿no es así Sasuke-kun? – dijo la pelirrosa, sin ganas de disimular su enfermizo amor hacia el Uchiha._

_Sin decir nada, Sasuke se aparto de ellos, en busca de la Hyuuga, ya que no tenía ánimos para nadie más que no fuese su amiga. Luego de unos minutos de constantes choques con locas gritonas y ebrios, la encontró, radiante como siempre._

_-¡ Sa-sasuke-kun! – era Hinata, que corría para juntarse con el azabache. A decir verdad, la Hyuuga no estaba tan segura de que si Sasuke vendría o no, sabía que él se lo había prometido, luego de varias suplicas por parte suya, pero realmente no lo creía capaz de asistir a una fiesta, especialmente a una en la cual la anfitriona fuese Ino, una de sus fans o "ex -fan" más loca. Pero ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa arrogante, como suponiendo lo que la peliazulada estaba pensando y jactándose que se había equivocado._

_- ¿Acaso no creías que vendría, Hyuuga? – dijo el pelinegro, en un tono burlón, esperando así poder molestar a su amiga. – No pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, solo vine para cumplir con lo que te dije. – sin más, hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicando a la Hyuuga, una de las grande puertas de vidrio que dirigían al exterior de la mansión Yamanaka. _

_- E-etto, Sasuke – empezó diciendo la ojiblanca, luego de estar varios minutos en silencio, sentados en una de las bancas más alejadas del inmenso jardín. – Me alegra q-que hayas asistido a la fi-fiesta. – En ese momento, Sasuke había dirigido la mirada a la chica, quien lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento, una sonrisa la cual Sasuke había presenciado ya, veces seguidas, la cual cada vez le gustaba más y no sería un problema acostumbrase a observarla, miles de veces más. – Se que es-estas cosas no son de tu a-agrado y adem…_

_-Ya Hinata, me pediste que viniera, ¿no es así? – la cortó el azabache, impidiendo así que siga con su tonto monologo. – Tsk, al fin de cuentas, te lo debía, más o menos. – Dicho esto, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, observando el cielo estrellado._

_La razón por la que el Uchiha había permitido que Hinata atravesara esa barrera que lo separa del resto del mundo, era porque, por una extraña razón, ella podía comprenderlo, sin que él le dijese una sola palabra, podían pasar horas en silencio y aun así, entender lo que el otro estaba pensando. Para Sasuke no es difícil adivinar lo que ocurre en la cabeza de la ojiblanca, ella es como un libro, el cual puede leer sin ningún problema, pero aun así, había veces en las que no podía entender la razón de algunas acciones de la chica, era "rara", como él solía decirle._

_Para Hinata, el azabache había sido el primero, que la había visto de verdad, y siendo irónicos, ya que él era un Uchiha, fue el único que nunca la juzgo, siempre la acepto tal cual era, más bien había sido esa la razón por la que se habían hecho tan amigos este ultimo año, la personalidad de Hinata, era algo que Sasuke admiraba, aunque nunca lo admitiese, se sorprendía de tanta amabilidad, para él, ella era tan "pura", provocando en el, unos deseos de protegerla de cualquiera, casi actuando de manera posesiva sobre ella. _

_- ¿Tienes quien te lleve a tu casa? – inquirió el azabache, luego ya de unas horas de estar de esa forma, disfrutando de la hermosa noche que se les había regalado. _

_- Voy a dormir aquí, dije a papá que sería una piyamada, así me dejaría asistir. – fue la respuesta que dio al Uchiha, y luego lo miro con algo de curiosidad en sus facciones. – No será que ya quieres irte, verdad, ¿Uchiha? – lo dijo de una forma inquisidora, como reprochándoselo, pero de una manera divertida._

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – le pregunto él, arrugando la frente y levantándose – Es la fiesta más aburrida a la que he asistido, está claro que fuiste tú quien la organizo, Hyuuga. – le extendió la mano para que se levantara, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona, el sabia cuando la chica quería molestarlo, pero el también podía jugar ese juego, al fin y al cabo era él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien siempre se encargaba de poner nerviosa a Hinata, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. _

_- ¿!Na-nani? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sasuke? Bien sabes que me esforcé – empezó a quejarse la ojiperla, ella pensaba, que siendo Sasuke su amigo, debía apoyarla y decirle completamente lo contrario. - ¿No eres un buen amigo, lo sabías? – se levanto del banco, sin aceptar la mano del Uchiha, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la mansión, según él, la chica podía ser bien cabrona cuando quisiera._

_- Vamos Hinata, te estaba gastando una broma. – el azabache empezó a seguir a la peliazulada, cuando estuvo a su altura, le agarro de la muñeca e hizo que se girara. – Deja de tomarte todo tan en serio, soy yo, ¿no? – Dijo levantando los hombros, como si estuviese diciendo algo muy obvio y ella no pudiera verlo – deberías acostumbrarte ya._

_- Pues tienes un sentido del humor retorcido, Uchiha. – intento que sonara a reproche, pero solo pudo demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amigo le decía, a fin de cuentas, eso siempre sucedía, era algo rutinario en ellos, Sasuke solía gastarle muchas bromas, aunque más que bromas, eran comentarios con mucha dosis de "quiero hacerte enojar". – Pero… _

_- Conozco tu "pero" – la interrumpió el Uchiha, soltándola, para mirarla con cara de que no le agradaría lo que vendría a continuación. – Anda, dilo de una vez._

_- Todos los chicos se quedaran a dormir aquí, como los padres de Ino-chan no se encuentran, aprovecharemos para pasar toda la noche con ella, ya sabes, para que no se quede sola – la Hyuuga estaba hablando de corrido, sin ningún titubeo ni atisbo de tartamudeo, eso solo significaba una cosa para el Uchiha, que su amiga estaba muy emocionada y no dejaría que él se niegue a un solo pedido suyo. – También se quedarán, Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji, asi que no serás el único hombre – se lo dijo de una forma tan extraordinaria, como si lo que le dijera lo mejorara todo. - ¿Qué dices Sasuke? Una noche acompañado de amigos no te hará ningún mal._

_- Hinata, espero que no hables en serio. – se lo dijo el azabache con una mirada seria._

_- Será una buena manera de perdonarte, ¿Qué dices? – bien sabia él, que la Hyuuga no daría el brazo a torcer, ni siquiera sabía porque siempre intentaba persuadirla, ya que al final, ella siempre lograba lo que quería. Y vaya que era buena en eso, no sabía qué diablos tenia ella para que el se comportara así estando juntos, para convencerlo siempre que quería algo. Muchos dirían que la tímida Hinata era la sumisa en aquella relación, pero de una manera retorcida, era él el que debía acatar todos sus "mandatos", y era algo que no lo ponía de bastante humor, pero tampoco hacía nada al respecto, con tal de tenerla a su lado, podía lidiar con eso. – No seas aguafiestas Uchiha._

_- Me lleva. Está bien, si total ya falta poco para que amanezca, pero quiero que sepas Hyuuga, que esta me la vas a pagar. – y casi cae al suelo cuando la peliazulada se le echa encima, para rodearle con sus delgados brazos. – Vamos Hinata, cálmate, ¿quieres? – Hinata se separó del Uchiha un tanto apenada, de la emoción, había saltado para abrazarlo, en forma de agradecimiento y para demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había actuado de una manera muy espontánea. Cuando levanto la mirada, con las mejillas aun rojas a causa de la pena que le había dado su acto, vio en Sasuke una sonrisa de complicidad, él no lo había tomado de mala manera, a pesar de su comentario, más bien le había agradado el contacto de ella. – Eres demasiado rara, no entiendo cómo te creen ese cuento de que eres tímida._

_- L-lo si-siento Sasuke, es solo que es-estoy feliz de que aceptes la invitación. – y le regalo una de las sonrisas características de ella, esas que lo enviciaban cada vez mas._

_- Hmp, como sea. – lo dijo, mientras emprendían de vuelta el regreso al interior de la mansión. – Será mejor entrar, y ver el desastre que estará armando el dobe._

_Cuando entraron a la casa, se habían percatado que habían pasado ya varias horas desde que salieron al jardín, ya casi no había nadie, solo se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kiba y por supuesto, Ino._

_- ¿Qué hacían teme? – empezó a gritar el rubio, mientras corría y abrazaba a Sasuke y Hinata por los hombros. – Se perdieron tota la diversión 'ttebayo! _

_- Y a ti que te importa dobe, y ahora, será mejor que me sueltes, hueles a puro alcohol. – dijo soltándose del agarre del ojiazul, para luego dirigirse a uno de los sillones de la sala y tomar asiento._

_- Naruto-kun, n-no nos habíamos dado cu-cuenta que habían pasado ya varias horas. – se excuso la Hyuuga, buscando con la mirada a Ino, para disculparse por ello. – Lo siento Ino-chan, pero ya sabes que las fiestas no son lo mió._

_- ¡No te preocupes Hina! – dijo, como restándole importancia. – ¡La verdadera fiesta empezara ahora! _

_El comentario hecho por la rubia, dio un mal presentimiento al Uchiha, no se esperaba nada de lo que iba a ocurrir, y tampoco quería imaginarse nada, la rubia podía ser bien loca cuando de fiestas se trata. _

_- Ya que estamos en confianza, que les parece si jugamos a la... ¿botella? – exclamo Ino de manera picara, guiñándole un ojo a Naruto._

_- ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! – grito Temari. – Seria una buena manera de probar algo diferente de Shikamaru._

_- Maldición mujer, que estoy aquí. – se quejo el Nara, para luego decir. – Pues que va, es un juego, ya, comencemos. _

_Todos se habían sentado alrededor de la botella, todos menos Sasuke._

_- Vamos teme, será divertido, **'**ttebayo**! – **seguía insistiendo el rubio._

_- Ni de coña Naruto, estos juegos son solo pérdida de tiempo. – el azabache estaba mas que seguro que no jugaría eso, ni Hinata lo haría cambiar de opinión._

_- Pues bien, ¡mejor comencemos! – dijo Ino, para terminar de una vez con la palabrería del Uzumaki._

_Para Hinata, jugar a eso era realmente incomodo, pero su rubia amiga había insistido y ya que era su cumpleaños, no pudo negarse, pues, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?_

_Los primeros en ir al "paraíso", que realmente era la habitación de la Yamanaka, fueron, justamente, ella y Naruto. Y cabe mencionar que al pasar los 7 minutos, habían salido muy desarreglados, sin dejar mucho que imaginar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sasuke los observaba un tanto aburrido, preferiría seguir afuera con la Hyuuga, solos en silencio, como siempre, sin esta barda de ebrios locos. Pero interiormente, esperaba que esa botella no pare en dirección a la ojiperla, quería pensar que era por el simple hecho que le preocupaba su amiga, que era muy tímida para estas cosas, pero era más que simple preocupación, eran celos, celos que el no iba a admitir. Aunque, como iban las cosas, el juego este acabaría y Hinata se libraría de cualquiera de estos que estaban allí._

_Hasta que, la quinta vez que dejaban que la botella eligiese una nueva pareja, había dado con ella, con la Hyuuga, y por si fuera poco, al otro lado de esta se encontraba el Inuzuka. Ni Sasuke, y mucho menos Hinata, podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. El azabache dirigió su mirada hacia la chica sin poder creerlo todavía, pero ella tan solo se quedo mirando la botella, adquiriendo un color carmesí en las mejillas. _

_- Anda Hina-chan, ¡es solo un juego! – le dijo la ojijade, para infundirle confianza._

_- ¿Vamos? – y dicho esto el Inuzuka extendió una mano hacia la chica, para ayudarla a levantarse y así terminar con todo eso de una vez. Pero antes de que la peliazulada pudiese reaccionar siquiera, el Uchiha se levantó de una manera brusca, acercándose al chico perro para hacer a un lado su brazo._

_- No lo estarás pensando en serio, ¿no es verdad Inuzuka? – inquirió Sasuke, parándose frente a él, esperando una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Hinata quien respondió, tratando de calmar los ánimos._

_- Sa-sasuke, espera – realmente ella no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco quería que todo esto acabe de mala manera, así que tomó una decisión, al igual que todos, seguiría con ese juego, por más que no estaba tan segura de si podría hacerlo. – Y-ya escuchaste a Sakura-san, es s-so-solo un juego. – se acerco a Sasuke y le sonrió, en una manera de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien._

_Entonces, se dirigieron al cuarto, ella y el Inuzuka. Hinata estaba un tanto confundida, si bien creía que la manera de intervenir en todo esto del azabache, era puramente porque el solo quería defenderla, ya que conociéndola, se sentiría bastante avergonzada como para decir una sola palabra, y no seria capaz de negarse, pero había algo mas en todo esto, algo oculto, que no se encontraba a la vista de sus perlados ojos. Aunque no estaba segura, ya que con él, nunca se podía suponer nada, él era Sasuke, la persona menos predecible, incluso para ella. Y eso era lo que tanto la atraía hacia el azabache, eso y tantas cosas más, si bien Sasuke era una de las personas mas apuestas, que va, mas hermosas que ella hubiera conocido, había mucho mas en el, no era simplemente una cara bonita. Ella sabia que detrás de toda esa fachada de "chico malo", tras todo ese orgullo, el era una buena persona, y ella había visto esa parte oculta en el, y le encantaba, le gustaba todo en el. Y la chica estaba completamente segura, de que amaba al Uchiha, pero esta vez si era amor, ya no era una simple admiración lo que sentía, como con Naruto. Esto era real, y lo había sabido desde el momento en el que él le había dicho que lo que sentía por el Uzumaki no era más que mera confusión._

_- Hinata, yo… ya sabes, digo, no hace falta hacer nada que tu no quieras – empezó a decir Kiba, una vez que estuvieran en la habitación. – Mas bien, veras, quisiera decirte algo, yo… bueno, ya sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y veras, yo… - la Hyuuga estaba un tanto confundida, su amigo no paraba de moverse, iba de una lado a otro, como tratando de tranquilizarse._

_- Kiba-kun, deberías calmarte, y dime ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme? – la ojiperla intentaba calmarlo, no sabía bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuanto más rápido el chico se lo dijese, todo estaría resuelto._

_- Si, tienes razón, solo debo calmarme. – tomó aire y se sentó al lado de la chica, se giro para estar completamente frente a ella y con un movimiento un tanto torpe, agarró las manos de la Hyuuga. – Hinata, yo quería decirte esto desde ya hace bastante tiempo, y bueno, creo que ya es momento de que te lo diga, y no te preocupes, no estás obligada a responder ahora, digo, te conozco mejor que a cualquiera, digo, te conozco y sé cómo eres y…_

_- Kiba-kun, tranquilízate. – se lo dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa, aunque no supiera a que se estaba refiriendo con todo eso, le haría saber que ella lo iba a escuchar sea lo que sea lo que iba a decirle. – Solo dilo de una vez, no hace falta dar tantas vueltas, además de que me co-confundes un poco._

_- Hai. – De un salto, que asusto a la Hyuuga, vale resaltar, se puso de pie y tomó a la chica de los hombros. - ¡Hinata estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti!_

_Hinata se puso pálida, para luego ponerse tan roja como un tomate, no sabía que decir, no quería decepcionar a su amigo y mucho menos hacer que se sintiera mal, pero tampoco podía mentirle, ella no lo amaba, tan solo lo veía como un hermano. Ahora, ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer?_

_Pero para suerte de la Hyuuga, llamaron a la puerta, los 7 minutos ya habían acabado, y ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí, Hinata esperaba que Kiba entendiera por si solo, que ella no podía amarlo como él decía que la amaba a ella, pero conociéndolo, él esperaría una respuesta por parte suya._

_- ¿Y bien Hina-chan? ¿Qué tal estuvo el perro? – le pregunto Temari, guiñándole un ojo._

_- No la molestes, Temari. – dijo el Nara, en forma de reproche. – Vaya que eres una mujer problemática._

_- Ino-cha tengo hambre, deberíamos dejar de jugar y comer algo. – no era raro que Choji sugiera eso, lo raro era que había tardado en decirlo. Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se dirigieron a la cocina, a excepción del azabache, que sin decir una sola palabra a cualquiera, se dirigió afuera, hacia el banco donde hace unos momentos se encontraba con la Hyuuga._

_Hinata se había percatado de ello, y cuando iba a dirigirse junto a su amigo, Sakura la atrajo hacia la cocina, con la excusa de que debía escuchar algo. _

_- Anda Kiba, ella ya está aquí, dile lo que le ibas a decir. – y dicho esto, Naruto le dio un pequeño empujón para infundirle ánimos._

_- Estas demente Naruto, ¡no se lo voy a decir con todos ustedes aquí de chismosos!_

_- Está bien, ya cálmate perro, los esperamos en el salón. – dijo Ino, un tanto resignada._

_- ¿Por qué mejor no se van ellos al salón y nosotros nos quedamos aquí a comer algo? – pregunto Choji de una manera muy preocupante._

_- Deja de joder y camina. – dijo Ino y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – Andando todos, será mejor dejarlos a solas._

"_Oh no" había pensado la Hyuuga, y con todas sus fuerzas espero que no sea eso que estaba pensando lo que sucediese a continuación, pero muy a su pesar, era justamente eso, lo que iba a suceder._

_- Hace rato no pude terminar de decírtelo todo Hinata-chan, veras, hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerte. – empezó a caminar para acortar el espacio que los separaba. – Hinata-chan, como bien sabes, yo, pues, ya sabes, te amo y me preguntaba, veras, digo, sea cual sea tu respuesta, siempre seremos amigos, ¿no es asi? – le pregunto con una cara de suplica._

_- S-si, cl-claro Kiba-kun._

_- Pues entonces, Hinata-chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_- Y-yo… –la Hyuuga no sabia que decrile, no estaba segura como reaccionaria su amigo cuando le dijese que no podia aceptar su propuesta, pero debia ser sincera, Kiba se lo merecia. – No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Lo siento Kiba-kun. – le dijo bajando la vista, muy apenada como para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. – Kiba se quedo tenso por unos momentos, la cara se le habia desfigurado por el dolor, pero luego de asimilarlo mejor, cambio su oscuro semblante por una sonrisa y le dijo a la Hyuuga:_

_- ¡No importa! Digo, me lo imaginaba, ya te dije, te conozco muy bien. – Hinata sabía que había defraudado a su amigo, ella también lo conocía bien y el solo fingía estar bien, para que ella no se sintiera mal. – Fui muy torpe al decirtelo asi, de golpe, debería disculparme, ya sabes, porqu…– iba a agregar algunas cosas mas, pero Hinata lo corto, cuando se dirigió hacia el y lo abrazo, brindándole todo el apoyo que el necesitase. _

_- Gracias por decirmelo Kiba-kun, eres una persona extraordinaria. ¿Quieres ir junto a los demás? – Kiba solo asintió y camino detrás de ella, para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos._

_- ¿Y bien? – se escuchó preguntar a la pelirrosa, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, Temari la hizo callar._

_- Sera mejor no preguntar nada, ¿por qué no comemos algo? – Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la cocina, para traer los bocadillos que habían sobrado de la fiesta y hacer callar a Choji que lo unico que hacia era quejarse._

_Una vez que estuvieran comiendo, Temari se acerco a la ojiperla y la alejo del resto de sus amigos, para poder hablar a solas, sin ninguna clase de interrupciones._

_- Hina-cha, no quisiera meterme, pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con el Uchiha – se lo dijo mientras indicaba con la cabeza las puertas que dirigían al jardín, - Está con un animo de perros, mientras el perro tú hablaban, Sakura fue a ver que le ocurría y la trató peor que veces anteriores._

_- Yo… tienes razón Temari-chan – dijo un tanto preocupada la Hyuuga. – iré a ver que le ocurre._

_Sasuke no podía creer que Hyuuga aceptase como si nada entrar al cuarto con el pero ese, no le agradaba para nada, porque el bien sabia que el Inuzuka sentía algo por Hinata, pero ella era tan tonta, que simplemente no lo veía. No tenia ánimos para seguir en ese estúpido cumpleaños de la rubia, ni bien hablase con la ojiperla, se iría de allí._

_- Sasuke – dijo Hinata al llegar junto al Uchiha, se había puesto frente a el, para poder hablarle. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Temari-chan me dijo que habias tratado mal a Sakura-san._

_- No es asunto tuyo Hyuuga. – le dijo el azabache de la manera mas fría que pudo. Sasuke ya se había estado preguntando como reaccionaria al ver a su amiga, porque en serio le había molestado que lo contradijera hace rato, pero mas le molestó que haya ido con el Inuzuka, quien sabe qué le habrá hecho ese idiota. Aunque sabia que había actuado un tanto rudo, ya no le importaba, estaba muy disgustado con la chica como para cuidar sus palabras. – Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, así como tú lo haces con el perro ese. No me vengas con cuentos sobre la moral ni nada parecido, no tengo ánimos para soportar alguna estupidez tuya. – Sasuke se había levantado para dirigirse hacia la salida, pero lo que hizo la Hyuuga lo dejo realmente perplejo. La dulce y tierna Hinata le había dado un cachetazo y lo estaba mirando con claro enojo._

_- ¿Qué te crees Uchiha? No te atrevas a hablarme así – en esos momentos Sasuke se estaba arrepintiendo de todas esas veces que había dicho a la Hyuuga que debía enfrentar a las personas que la quieran hacer sentir menos, porque vaya que había aprendido bien, se sentía orgulloso de ella, pero no esperaba que fuese con el con quien ponga en practica lo aprendido. – Yo solo estaba preocupada por ti, ¿sabes? Quería sabes que te había sucedido por eso estabas así. Pero siempre tienes que ser así, ¿no? – y ahora lo estaba mirando con tristeza, como no pudiendo creer que él fuese así. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_- ¿Conmigo? Está claro que conmigo no sucede nada, así que ya no tiene porque preocuparte, - He ahí el orgullo Uchiha, por más que Hinata tenga toda la razón en aquello que le estaba diciendo, el seguiría actuando así, como un completo idiota. - ¿Por qué mejme dejas en paz y vas junto al Inuzuka? De seguro ya te estará extrañando, Hyuuga. – dijo su apellido con total desprecio, quería detenerse, pedirle perdón por todo lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había hecho llorar a la Hyuuga y no podría perdonárselo nunca._

_- Eres un baka, Sasuke Uchiha, jamás espere que fueses así. – Hinata intentaba por todos los medios detener sus lágrimas, pero cualquier intento estaba fracasando. - ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo? Se que algo te molesta, y no quieres decírmelo. Ya me canse de tener que adivinar siempre que algo te pase, ¿Por qué no confías en mí, como yo confío en ti? – ella estaba indignada, no podía creer hasta que punto su amigo podía ser orgulloso, pero ya se había cansado, no dejaría a Sasuke hundirse en su oscuridad, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo solo. – Soy Hinata, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué tuviste que tratarme así?_

_- ¿Por qué tuviste que ir con el Perro Hinata? – exploto Sasuke, ya no podía detenerse, los celos lo estaban corrompiendo, necesitaba saber que había pasado entre esos dos. - ¿Qué diablos te paso por la cabeza para entrar en una habitación con el? – se lo dijo con dolor en las palabras, porque era eso, le dolía, le dolía que Hinata pueda sentir algo por el perro, le dolía que Hinata lo abandone para ir a los brazos de ese estúpido chucho._

_- ¿De que estas hablando, Sasuke? – Hinata estaba perpleja, no había esperado, que lo que le ocurriese al Uchiha, fuese porque ella había ido con Kiba a la habitación._

_- Ya no importa. – dijo Sasuke, retomando su semblante serio. Ya no soportaba estar allí con ella. Debía irse y poder pensar en frío todo lo que había ocurrido. – Me largo, nos vemos después, Hyuuga._

_- Sasuke .. – Hinata se sentó en la banca, sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido, pero estaba decida. No dejaría pasar mucho tiempo, debía aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, no iba a perder al Uchiha, no después de entender lo que el azabache intento decirle con aquellos reclamos._

.

.

.

Es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, nose que tal me quedo, como les dije, queda a criterio suyo!

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews a:

Dark Amy-chan : me siento muy contenta de que leas un fic mio, bue, mi primer fic :') porque mas bien soy yo la que no puede dejar de leer los tuyos! BESOOS!

Lord Kami: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI QUE TANTO ESPERABAS! Jajajaja

PAME PATTZ : gracias por leer la historia, besos!

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, me hacen muymuymuy feliz (:

NOS VEMOOOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP PEOPLE :)


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA MUNDO :)

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic. Si fuese mio, se llamaría Sasuhina ;)

.

.

.

Sasuke, así como Hinata no supieron nada del otro hasta el lunes, cuando se vieron en el colegio , ninguno de los dos sabia como actuar, los dos sentían culpa, pero también sabían que solo habían reaccionado así a causa del otro. Era una situación muy difícil para los dos, pero querían arreglarlo, los dos lo querían tanto como el otro, pero el orgullo del azabache y la inseguridad de la Hyuuga se interponían y dificultaban cualquier acción que pudieran realizar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Pero habían pasado ya dos semanas , dos semanas que se hicieron demasiado largas para los dos, no tener la compañía del otro represento un reto difícil al cual decidieron enfrentarse, estaba claro que ninguno tomaría la iniciativa en aquello. Hinata suponía que pasar tanto tiempo con el Uchiha había hecho mella en ella y se le había pegado su estúpido orgullo, porque por más que lo pensara y lo meditara, no se decidía a hablar con él, ella no entendía porque él había reaccionado de aquella manera, si bien sabia que se había molestado por lo de Kiba, n o tenia porque haberla tratado así.

Por su parte el Uchiha tenía claro, que él no sería quien hable con la Hyuuga, el creía que a pesar que toda la culpa la tenía el chucho, Hinata no lo había escuchado, simplemente se había ido con ese animal a hacer quien sabe qué, y luego venia a reclamarle por una estupidez que había dicho a la pelirrosa. Pero eso realmente no importaba, dejaría que Hinata le diga mil cosas y lo obligue a comportarse amable con todos, hasta lo haría con gusto, con tal de que no hubiese ido con el Inuzuka a esa habitación, es que no podía creerlo, su amiga había aceptado casi gustosa.

Un martes, luego de esas dos semanas de completa "ignorancia" por parte de los dos, Kurenai-sensei volvería a entrar en acción, vaya que esa profesora sabe cuando actuar. El trabajo dual volvió, debían presentar otro proyecto para el semestre, y las parejas, por obra del destino, eran las mismas que la primera vez. Por tanto, Sasuke y Hinata, deberían retomar sus "reuniones".

…

_Llevaban en la azotea como media hora y ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, era la primera vez que un silencio incomodo se encontraba con ellos, no sabían cómo actuar y ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar primero. Hinata ya no podía con todo aquello, por más que amara a Sasuke, lo que en verdad le dolía era perder a su amigo, ella sabía que sería difícil que las cosas funcionen con el azabache, y estaba de acuerdo con eso, no era un gran problema, se conformaba con saberlo su amigo, eso era lo más le importaba, contar con el siempre y que él pueda contar con ella. De esa manera se sentía importante, importante para el._

_- E-etto, Sasuke – al fin, la Hyuuga se había decidido por hablar – antes de hablar sobre el pro-proyecto, deberíamos… deberíamos arreglar las cosas, ¿no te parece? – Sasuke habia dirigido su mirada a la chica, si bien le había sorprendido escucharla hablar, el sentimiento que lo embargo fue el de una felicidad enorme, extrañaba su voz, tan dulce y suave contrastando completamente con la suya, áspera e indiferente. Pero no permitió que la Hyuuga note todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, ya que él se encontraba con un semblante serio, frio y distante._

_- Para mí, no hay nada que arreglar. – otra vez su orgullo, Sasuke estaba pensando seriamente en darse una bofetada cuando estuviese a solas, la estaba cagando, Hinata solo quería arreglar las cosas pero él no se lo dejaba fácil. _

_- ¡Deberías dejar tu estúpido orgullo de lado Uchiha! – silencio, fue eso lo único audible ahí, los dos estaban sorprendidos, Sasuke nunca se imagino que su joven amiga pudiese reaccionar así, de una manera tan "no-Hinata". _

_Hinata estaba en shock, si bien el Uchiha la estaba poniendo de malas, no se esperaba reaccionar de aquella manera, pero se sentía orgullosa, debía ser así mas a menudo, debía dejar toda timidez de lado, y con más razón ahora, porque sabiendo cómo era el azabache, el futuro de esa amistad, estaba en sus manos._

_- Sasuke, necesito que me escuches, quiero aclarar las cosa – le dijo más calmada. Sasuke asintió y la miro a los ojos, la escudriñó con la mirada, quería saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la ojiperla para que se portara de aquella manera. – Sé que te molestó lo que pasó con Kiba-kun – y al escuchar ese nombre Sasuke se tenso, en verdad odiaba a ese chucho – pero solo quería terminar con eso, me pareció correcto hacerlo, porque los demás también lo hicieron, era solo un juego. – Le dijo un tanto suplicante, rogando que Sasuke la entendiera._

_- Tsk, lo entiendo Hinata, ¿pero con el chucho? – dijo Sasuke, a decir verdad, más calmado, casi actuando como siempre._

_- No había de otra, ¿no te parece?, no era yo quien elegía. – dijo Hinata, creyendo que ya todo se había solucionado, pero Sasuke hizo que desechara esos pensamientos._

_- Y dime Hyuuga, ¿Qué tal estuvo el perro? – el azabache estaba realmente nervioso, odiaba recordar lo que paso esa noche, odiaba creer que entre el chucho asqueroso y Hinata paso algo. – ¿La pasaste bien? – y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de medio lado, una sonrisa cargada de malicia._

_- ¿Asi que eso es lo que crees? – Hinata sabía que no iba a poder aguantarlo más, estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado, pero debía, debía hacer que Sasuke entienda. – Eres un baka, no puedo creer que digas eso, que lo hayas pensado. Entre Kiba y yo no paso nada, ¿sabes? Cuando entramos a la habitación el empezó a hablar, dijo que me amaba. – Sasuke quedo en shock, así que ese estúpido había aprovechado ese momento a solas para declarársele._

_- Y tú que le dijiste Hyuuga. – mas que pregunta, fue una orden por parte del azabache, debía saberlo, necesitaba saber que le dijo Hinata, no iba a perderla, no iba a dejarla, eso no iba a pasar. No le robarían la única luz que tenia entre tanta oscuridad. Era suya, si, Hinata Hyuuga era propiedad de Sasuke._

_- ¡Le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos! – le grito al azabache. Realmente estaba enfadada, no había forma de hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha, él no quería entrar en razón y ya estaba cansado, agotada de todo aquello. Hinata lo pensó mejor, sería bueno para los dos tomarse un tiempo, pensar mejor las cosas y luego ver que pasaría. – Me cansaste Sasuke, me canse de que me trates así, ya no podemos seguir así. – el azabache estaba desesperado, quería detenerla, porque sabía lo que su amiga diría, ya lo había intuido, pero no podía, ninguna palabra salía de su boca, por culpa de su maldito orgullo. – Deberíamos terminar con el proyecto lo más rápido posible y dejar las cosas así. – lagrimas caían de los ojos de la Hyuuga, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás, la decisión estaba tomada y él no le haría cambiar de parecer._

_Sasuke deseaba abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas, decirle que se había comportado como un idiota, rogarle que le perdone, maldición, solo deseaba hacer ALGO, pero no se movía, estaba en la misma posición, con el mismo semblante frio, sin decir una sola palabra que contradiga a la peliazulada._

_- Lo mejor será, no hablarnos por un tiempo. Y que las cosas se soluciones solas. – bajo la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo, le dolía demasiado tener que separarse de el, pero por el bien de los dos, debían hacerlo._

_- Hinata. – Sasuke le obligo a que lo mirase, debía hacer algo, o lo perdería todo. – Te comprendo. Actué mal y creo que lo lamento. – pero la Hyuuga tenía razón, se odiaría por eso, pero debía hacerlo. Por los dos. – Aunque tienes razón, terminemos con esta tontería del proyecto y démonos un tiempo. – tenía tantas ganas de tirarse por la barandilla, Hinata había desviado la vista, las lagrimas seguían su camino y era culpa suya. – Maldición Hinata, mírame. – agarro el mentón de la chica y lo movió de forma que pudiera observarlo. – Eres importante para mí y no dejare que sufras por culpa mía, te hice daño y me lastimé a mí mismo, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es darte tu espacio._

_Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giro y le dijo:_

_- Solo, búscame cuando puedas perdonarme. – y salió, se alejo de la Hyuuga, la dejo allí, sin saber bien que había ocurrido. Sasuke le había pedido disculpas, a si manera, y ella se quedo callada. Por más que tenía unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo y decirle que todo fue una equivocación, se aguanto, seguía pensando que lo mejor era eso, darse un tiempo._

…

Luego de que el terminaran el proyecto, el azabache y la Hyuuga no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, y ya habían pasado 2 meses, las clases habían terminado y a pesar de que se extrañaban con desesperación, no se buscaron. Hinata seguía creyendo que eso era lo mejor, quería que tuvieran su espacio para pensar, ella pensaba que eso era lo correcto, pero asi no Sasuke, el ya no aguantaba un minuto más lejos de la ojiperla. Cada vez que creía que moriría de la desesperación a causa de la necesidad que le provocaba su amiga, se subía en el auto y conducía hasta la casa de la chica, para aparcar unas cuadras alejadas de su casa, sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta.

El tiempo corría y Sasuke creía que Hinata nunca iría a buscarlo, así que tomo una decisión, iría él, se tragaría su estúpido orgullo y recuperaría lo que "le pertenece", porque según el azabache así era, la Hyuuga era solamente de él, porque él era el único que podía saber lo que la chica pensaba sin que esta le diga una sola palabra, él único que daría lo que fuera por que ella estuviera bien, el único que podía amarla tan desesperadamente. Y no sabía explicar cómo dejó que esto sucediera, no se había dado cuenta, tan solo sucedió, Hinata logró colarse en su corazón y ocupo un lugar que nunca podrá ser de otra persona. Él estaba seguro de que si no era con la Hyuuga, no podría ser feliz.

Esa mañana, por fin, las cosas tomarían un buen camino, porque a decir verdad, luego de tantas cosas, se lo merecían.

…

_Sasuke lo había decido la noche anterior, iría en busca de la Hyuuga y hablarían, no le importaba si ella se negase, la llevaría a la fuerza a algún lugar, pero hablarían, de eso, no había duda alguna. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando el azabache arrancó el auto rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, ya se sabía el camino de memoria, él creía que podría conducir hasta allí con los ojos cerrados. Si bien el último mes había ido incontables veces hasta allí, solo había entrado a su casa 2 veces, antes de cualquier problema con la chica. La vez que se había enfermado y no asistió al colegio y en su cumpleaños._

_Realmente él no sabía que diría, esperaba que le llegaran las palabras indicadas en el momento, porque o sino, la volvería a cagar. Había llegado y dejó aparcado el auto frente a la casa, esperando que Hinata lo viera y saliera por sí sola. Pero no fue así, entonces se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí? – era la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga quien había atendido a Sasuke. – Uchiha-baka. – si bien el y la ojiperla eran perfectamente compatibles, Hanabi era completamente lo contrario, no se llevaban para nada bien, era como tener un Naruto en versión mujer, pero más odioso, vaya que era odiosa esa chiquilla._

_- No es asunto tuyo, mocosa. – Sasuke no estaba de humor, y eso se lo debía a la menor – Necesito hablar con Hinata, Hyuuga._

_- No creo que quiera hablar contigo. –golpe bajo, no esperaba que Hinata hubiese hablado con su hermana acerca de lo ocurrido entre ellos._

_- ¿A qué te refieres enana? – pregunto preocupado, pero tratando de que la Hyuuga no se diera cuenta de ello._

_- Pues, ¿Quién querría hablar contigo? – solo era uno más de sus comentarios tontos, intentando ponerlo de malas. T debería felicitarla, cada vez le sale mejor._

_- Kuso… déjate de jodas Hyuuga y ve a llamar a Hinata. – si esa niña no iba a por la ojiperla, entraría y la buscaría él mismo._

_Pero no haría falta nada de eso, Hinata estaba bajando las escaleras. Vio el auto del azabache estacionado a fuera y decidió bajar a ver que se le ofrecía a su amigo._

_- ¡Sasuke! – por más que sabía que él estaba en la puerta de su casa, verlo, ahí parado, después de semanas sin saber nada de él, fue realmente una sorpresa para ella. Estaba emocionada, feliz, enojada, frustrada, impaciente, tenía realmente demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Quería salir corriendo y tirarse a los brazos del muchacho, pero así también tenía unas ganas locas de darle unos buenos golpes por haberse tardado. Aunque se sentía culpable, ella tampoco había hecho nada para verlo._

_- Vamos Hinata, necesitamos hablar – estaba impaciente, no quería perder un solo minuto más. – Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?_

_-Yo… et-etto, ¿a do-donde? – tan solo se quedo allí parada, Hanabi los había dejado ni bien Hinata bajó las escaleras. - ¡Sasuke! – seguía sin creerlo y ya estaba empezando a actuar de una forma loca._

_- Si Hinata, soy Sa-su-ke. – dijo el Uchiha, un tanto fastidiado, la Hyuuga era bien rara cuando quería. - ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Es hora de irnos. – no espero a que ella dijera nada, le agarro de un brazo y la estiró hacia afuera._

_Llevaban caminando varias cuadras ya, en silencio. Sasuke se dirigía hacia la playa, era temprano, y esperaba que no hubiera tanta gente, ya que también la mayoría de los habitantes de por ahí habían salido de vacaciones, asi que de seguro, serian una de las pocas personas allí._

_Se sentaron en un tronco que había en una de las partes más alejadas del lugar, Sasuke estaba pensando que decir, desde que habían salido de la casa de la ojiperla, no había dicho una sola palabra y eso le gustó, no quería adelantarse a nada antes de que estuvieran allí._

_- Tanto tiempo, Hyuuga. – empezó el azabache. – te tardaste en buscarme, así que decidí ser yo quien te busque._

_- Lo… lo siento, no sabía que decir. – Hinata quería llorar, había extrañado hablar con él, tenerlo cerca, oír su voz. Realmente se sentía una tonta._

_- Bien. Solo necesito que me escuches. No digas nada mientras hablo – le indico el azabache y la Hyuuga solo asintió. – Deberías saber, que fuiste una tonta al pensar que el tiempo arreglaría las cosas, tan solo las empeoró. No sé tú Hyuuga, me yo te extrañé como un condenado. Y déjame decirte algo, no permitiré que nos vuelvas a separar. – Hinata no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, él, la había extrañado. _

_- Sa-sasuke, yo… yo tam…_

_-Te dije que no hables. Solo escucha lo que tengo para decirte. – Sasuke agarro las manos de la ojiperla y las dirigió hacia su pecho, queriendo que ella sintiese su corazón. – ¿Lo sientes Hinata? Siente como late, tan rápido, tan acelerado. Debes saber, que late por ti, que eres la razón de que me sienta tan vivo pero a la vez haces que quiera desfallecer, porque no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho. No sabes cuánto te necesito, porque sin ti no podría vivir y debes saberlo. Eres la única luz que me queda, no me dejes, por favor, Hinata, no dejes que la oscuridad se vuelva a apoderar de mi vida. Te necesito. Te necesito para ser feliz. – su voz sonaba suplicante, no quería perderla y no lo haría, ella le pertenecía, podía sentirlo._

_- Yo también te amo, Sasuke. – le dijo con una sonrisa y el azabache lo entendió, él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a Hinata. Su Hinata. Entonces, sin poder aguantarlo mas, Sasuke tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y se acerco a ella, le besó la frente, besó las pequeñas lágrimas que casi de sus ojos y descendió hasta su boca, la besó con desesperación, con ansias, con necesidad. Porque el necesitaba de sus besos para poder seguir vivo._

_- Eres solo mía Hinata, no pienso compartirte con nadie, no pienso estar un solo minuto sin ti. – la abrazó, y no tenía intenciones de soltarla, se sentía tan bien a su lado._

_- No sé qué te hace pensar eso Uchiha. – empezó a decir la chica, con una sonrisa picara. – No me has pedido que sea tu novia. – Sasuke la miró extrañado, debía de estar bromeando._

_- No digas tonterías. – dijo arrogante. – No me importa lo que digas, no necesito de tu consentimiento para decir que eres mía. Porque lo eres Hinata, quieras o no, me perteneces._

_- Acepto, Sasuke, me encantaría ser tu novia. – el azabache río, estaba tan feliz, Hinata le hacía verdaderamente feliz._

_- Te amo, Hinata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata estaba retrasada, quedaron de verse en el parque para las 12, pero ya eran más de la 1 de la tarde. Esperaba que él no se enoje con ella, era muy quisquilloso cuando quería. Pero aun así, ella lo amaba de la manera más locamente posible, cada día él lograba que lo quiera más, él era especial, la manera en que le hacía sentir le encantaba.

Pero tenía una excusa, una excusa que valía la pena y que esperaba, hiciera feliz a su novio. Porque ella no podía estar más feliz con aquella noticia.

Cuando llegó, lo vio sentado en una banca y a decir verdad, a Hinata le pareció que su novio estaba dormido. Cuando estuvo junto a él, se sentó a su lado y acarició su oscura cabellera.

- Sasuke, despierta. – le dijo al oído, mientras besaba sus mejillas.

- Hmp, es culpa tuya que me haya quedado dormido, - se quejo, una vez que había despertado. - ¿Por qué tardaste?

- Habia estado en el hospital, perdón por no avisarte antes.

- ¿En el hospital? Te encuentras bien hime, ¿no es así? ¿Qué sucede? – Sasuke empezaba a preocuparse, no quería que nada malo le pasase a su novia, no lo soportaría.

- No, Sasuke, no. Es una buena noticia. – entonces tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro de el Uchiha, lo miró con tanto amor, que el azabache pensó que ya no podía pedir otra cosa a la vida, tenia lo mejor, tenía a Hinata. – Sasuke, vas a ser papá.

Pero no, había aun algo mejor, la vida le había devuelto todo aquello que alguna vez le arrebató, la vida le estaba obsequiando una familia. No podía creerlo, pensaba que tendría una cara de bobo, pero no le importaba, estaba muy contento.

- ¡¿Es enserio hime? – se levanto y tomó en brazos a su novia, a la "madre de su hijo". Sonaba tan bien. – Hinata, te amo, me haces feliz, cielo. Un hijo, un Uchiha.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke. – se besaron, y Sasuke no quería soltarla, no quería alejarse del calor que le proporcionaban sus besos.

- Hinata, esperaba darte esto en la noche, pero ahora no se me ocurre mejor momento. – el azabache sentó a la Hyuuga de vuelta en el banco y se arrodilló frente a ella. Quitó algo de sus bolsillos, y lo puso frente a los ojos de su novia. – Hinata Hyuuga, ¿te casarías conmigo? – y abrió la cajita, dentro, había un hermoso anillo, como símbolo de su amor.

- Si, si si, Sasuke, si. –se lanzo a los brazos de él, ahí, donde pertenecía, junto a él.

– FIN –

.

.

.

Espero no tener ningún error! Pero no tenía tiempo de leerlo de vuelta, esta vez estoy segura que no me quedó muy bien, lo escribí algo rápido porque luego ya no tendría tiempo. Trabajo -.-

Si le gustó, puede que piense en hacer un epilogo, tal vez si, la pareja se lo merece :')

Tenía pensado que fuese un one-shot , pero las ideas surgieron y lo alargué un poquito más..

MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI PRIMER FIC , me hicieron muy feliz, especialmente **Dark Amy-chan** , fuiste mi primer review! Y me hiciste muy happy :) una de mis escritoras favoritas leyó mi primera historia, esto queda para las anécdotas ;)

También quiero agradecer a :

_Lord Kami_

_Pame Pattz_

_Pame18_

_Maribekteka_

Sus reviews me hicieron inmensamente feliz!

NOS VEMOS EN LOS, OJALA, PROXIMOS FIC'S QUE ESCRIBA :)))) FELIZ 2012!


End file.
